1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel flavone compounds which are useful calcium antagonists, as well as smooth muscle relaxants (in particular, on the bladder), to processes for their preparation, and to pharmaceutical compositions comprised thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to this art, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,070, that certain ester of 3-methylflavon-8-carboxylic acid exhibit excellent spasmolytic activity.
Moreover, it too is known to this art that a variety of compounds having a 1,4-dihydropyridine basic nucleus, and substituted in the 3,5-positions by ester functions, display calcium-antagonistic activity.
In German Pat. No. 3,311,005, for example, 1,4-dihydropyridine derivatives are described which have chromone or thiochromone substituents, but all are monoesters, bearing only hydrogen, or nitro, cyano, halogen, alkyl, fluoroalkyl or hydroxycarbonyl substituents at the 5-position of the dihydropyridine nucleus. These particular compounds are disclosed as being useful cardiotonic agents, to improve heart contractility, and as anti-hypotonic agents, to lower blood sugar, for detumescing mucous membranes, and to influence salt and liquid balance.